Show Me
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: AU...There is a connection between Marks and Sakura …Sasusaku…


_**Show me**_

_**Summary: AU...There is a connection between Marks and Sakura…Sasusaku…**_

_**By: ME…Miss-Kawaii-XOXO**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner???**_

_**A/N Is at the last!  
**_

* * *

"SASUKE!! SHOW MEEEE!!!"

He just shrugged and gave her the report card

Birds were flying and singing nicely when…

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!!!!!"

they dropped dead

"D! SASUKE…D!! you got a D in english…" Sakura was going nuts that's for sure

You can see smokes going out of her ears, and her rosy cheek are now like super ultra amazing very dark red.

And oh-glory-Sasuke was smirking

"Now what will I say to your mother, Sasuke?"

_CUT:_

_A commercial is shown on TV _

"_olala, Sasuke is his mommy's boy, that's a breaking news" the announcer was grinning while shaking his finger_

…

_Sasuke came on TV_

_BOOF_

"_idiot"_

_Sakura came in front of the TV_

"_BAKAA!! I'm just concern because I'm tutoring him, and his my responsibility"_

_ACTION:_

"Now, what?" Sakura was shaking!! Mikoto, Sasuke's mother had trusted her with Sasuke so he can get a great mark and then he got a D

And Sasuke

Was looking

…

Cool

And it was irritating

"HOW CAN YOU FEEL SO COOL?!" Sasuke was smirking "why should I care?"

Sakura glared "It's your mark"

He returned her glare while smirking "but I wasn't the one who was tutoring?"

She huffed and turned her head "I wish I had tortured you" he took a step closer to her, he was invading her personal space "and would you love to?"

Blush

And blush

And more blush

…

_CUT:_

_Inner Sakura imagining shirtless Sasuke tied on a pole with handcuffs, with other things that can't be said in this T-rated fiction_

…

_Now you know the reason of Sakura's blushing_

_ACTION:_

"what do you think, S-A-K-U-R-A?" he was breathing, and she could feel it close to her ear

Blushing madly, she pushed him away

"GRRR, Sasuke WE ARE FRIENDS…remember?" he was smirking, "right"

"now now, lover birds" and they were busted by Itachi

"hi~~ Itachi-san"

_CUT:_

"_DAAAAMN YOU!!! CAN"T YOU WAIT TILL WE KNOCK THE DOOR"_

_Yelled Both Sasuke and Sakura_

_Itachi smirking "no, I'm too hot to wait for my turn"_

_ACTION:_

"come in, Okaa-san has been waiting to see your marks Sasuke" Sasuke 'hn-ed' and walked past Itachi, while Sakura ran after him

But she heard Itachi "did you find a way to tell okaa-san about Sasuke's D?"

And

Pause

"dammit" came her respond

"SAKU-CHAAANNNN!!!" And there comes Mikoto break boning hug

_CUT:_

"_Mikoto-san, your suppose to act mature and more as your age"_

_Insert a cute blinking Mikoto "why?"_

"_well, cause your older than me, remember??"_

…

_Cute grin on Mikoto's face "oooo, really??" as she hugged her one more time_

…_sweat drop on Sakura's face "…Mikoto-saaa~~~n"_

_And_

_There goes the sweet Mikoto_

_And comes the Meany evil Mikoto_

"_How many times I have told you…DON'T CALL ME MIKOTO-SAN…CALL ME OKAA-SAN!!" _

"…_uhhh…Hai…okaa-san" Mini-Sakura squealed_

_ACTION:_

"SASU-CHAN" Mikoto went and gave her son a super ultra bone breaking

"Okaa-san" It was one of the rarest moment where Sasuke whines, and there was Sakura grinning

_Cut:_

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

"_smile Sasuke-kun~~ this picture is going to your fan girls~~~"_

_Sasuke get mad_

_Mikoto grins and give a V-sign_

_Flash_

_ACTION:_

"So…Sasu-chan _(Sasuke: okaa-San~~ stop calling me) _how much did you get?"

…

Sakura froze, in shock…in horror…in surprise…

She's officially DEAD

…

Mikoto was so sweet with her, she trusted her with her son's mark so he can enter the **BEST **collage ever, and then …

Boof

It's gone with the wind because of Sakura intelligent of teaching

…

Sasuke handles his mother the report

'_NOOOO!!!! Don't'_

…

1 second passes

…

4 seconds pass

…

15 seconds pass

…

"Saku-chan…" Sakura gulps before looking at Mikoto, the horror, the red death is coming to her

The red death is REAL!!

_CUT:_

_Sasuke comes toward Sakura_

"_Red death?"_

_Slap_

"_It's English, the masque of the red death by Edgar Allen Poe…oh my God…your such a bad student"_

_Sasuke rubbing his neck "hn…you're the bad teacher"_

_ACTION:_

"…um yeah…Mik (_Glare by Mikoto)_ I mean okaa-san?"

She's dead

She's dead

She's gone

She still haven't finish studying

And became the best doctor in the world

And and

She still haven't married

And have a cute chubby baby boy with black hair and spiky at the back and green eyes

And little baby girl with pink hair and onyx eyes

…

the last few thoughts, was a mistake…yeah a mistake

"Why Sasu-Chan marks is low in English?"

…the hit came

Sakura started flipping and turning and twisting her fingers while thinking of an excuse

"okaa-san…" and Sasuke (_her secret crush & prince charming)_ came to save her day

"hai, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke smirked before whispering to his mother something, and then

An evil grin could be seen on her face

"aww, that's okay~~~ Saku-chan, and since Sasu-chan have a redo the exam again, can you tutor him _again_?" she told her, Sakura was just standing there confused, blinking, and surprised

_CUT:_

_Chibi devil Mikoto and devil chibi Sasuke whispering evilly_

_And an angel Sakura is blinking at them innocently_

"_And then…" continue whispering evil Sasuke, and evil Mikoto is giggling evilly_

_And Sakura start listening before turning into EVIL SAKURA_

"_MUAHAHAHAHAAA" …Angel Sakura had turned into devil Sakura_

_GAME OVER!!_

_Sakura throws the remote control "stupid game"_

_ACTION:_

"…really? Is it okay for me?" Sakura asked Mikoto again, Mikoto nodded her head again

"now, go go goooo~~ good luck Sasu-chan, teach him well Saku-chan, I'm counting on you~~~~!!!!"

And they went toward (_Sakura's prince charming room) _Sasuke's room, so they can start teaching Sasuke some thing called English

"Let's study, shall we?"

"Hn"

…

--- After 10 minutes ---

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura snapped her hand twice in front of Sasuke's face, Sasuke frown was on his face

"What?" he spat, Sakura frowned at him

"Sasuke-kun, I have been explaining this point for more than five minutes and your…mind were somewhere" Sasuke smirked, Sakura frowned darkened more

"What are you smirking about?" she asked him, totally ignoring the story she was explaining and looking deep into his dark black eyes

His smirked got wider and said "you called me, Sasuke-**k-u-n**"

Sakura could only blush

_CUT:_

"_You called me Sasuke-kun" chibi Sasuke said with a smirk_

…

_chibi Naruto came out of no where_

"_Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage"_

_BANG_

_And chibi Naruto was kicked outside of the house_

… _chibi_ _Sakura blushing madly, chibi Sasuke huffing because of the kick he gave to Naruto with a tiny blush  
_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hn?" he looked at her_

"_why did you let Naruto finish the song before you kick him…?"_

…_froze_

_Busted_

…

_ACTION:_

Sakura sighed, before "Now, let's get back to the lesson…" Sasuke just looked at Sakura before looking back at the copybook

…

…

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" She hit the book on the table, Sasuke snapped frowning...again

"…what?" he snarled, Sakura frowned

"I have been calling you from long time Sasuke-kun, and you were looking at me, only, like looking deep and you seem to be thinking a lot"

Sasuke smirked

"what were you thinking about Sasuke?" Sakura asked, Sasuke smirked got bigger and it was a …flirt smirk

"you…"

…

BLUSH

"Haha, very funny Sasuke, really, what were you thinking about?" Sakura blush was clear very clear

"I told you, I was thinking about …Y-o-u" Sakura if possible her blush gotten worse

"…"

"Cat eat your tongue, S-ak-u-ra?"

...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly Sakura evilly smile "Show me"

…

Sasuke in shock "What?"

Sakura smirk "show me what you been thinking about me"

_CUT:_

_Chibi Sakura comes in front of the TV_

"_This fiction is T, I repeat this fiction is rated T, so_…"

…

_Inner Sakura thoughts comes in TV_

…

…

…

...

...

"_You didn't see that"_

_ACTION:_

"You sure?" he asked her, as he leaned over the table, leaning toward Sakura's face, breathing close to her lips

Sakura smile and closes her eyes "yes" and she pushes her lips toward his

Finally

Fireworks is what Sakura can feel, her heart is beating and beating more and more

She felt Sasuke's hand sneaking behind her neck, pushing her closer to him

Sakura's pen was now forgotten on the floor, as her hands sank behind Sasuke's neck as she pulled him

The kiss was turning from a normal kiss into a heat make out

"Sasu-chan…"

And it was cut by Sasuke's mum entering the room

And

Seeing her son and Sakura kissing…or making out to be better

…

is something she never excpected

Sakura was blushing, while Sasuke

He was blushing too

"Uh-…Miki…I mean Okaa-san…It's …uhh"

And she was killed by a heart breaking hug

"I'm so proud of you!!!"

…

…

"What?" yelled both Sasuke and Sakura

Mikoto pulled from the hug, grinning

"I was waiting for you guys to kiss, -sigh- took you long enough"

"M…OKAA-SAA~~~N"

She laughed before walking out of the room

"now now kids, I will leave you …ALONE…so you can…study, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke looked at his mother

She was smirking

"I hope you enjoy and remember no loud voices"

And she gave a wink to both before she left the room

Leaving a heavily blushed Sasuke and Sakura

_CUT:_

_Naruto outside the hous_

"_Oiiii, TEME!! You owe me RAMEN!!!!!! Remember your promise??"_

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

HAHAHA another silly one-shots . . .had that thought from AGES XD and didn't have time to write it

so

I hope you enjoyed it…and no I'm not dead

HAHA review…thoughtsss…ideasss anythingg

it looks like everything i wrote till now is one-shots XD...Hahahaha...*sigh*

REVIEWWW!!

Miss-Kawaii

XOXO

PEACE


End file.
